Loosening their buttons
by einna
Summary: The bet is on! Winner takes all! See Hermione Granger like you've never seen her before!


_**HI! I'm back with a new story! Hope you guys will like it! The plot's been playing on my mind for a couple of days now so I just gave to write it down, you know? And it's multiple pairings, definitely not Ron/Hermione. Hermione does deserve better than Ron. (Sorry to all Ron/Hermione fans) Anyways, enjoy! The clothes the G-Girls are wearing are a bit similar to the PCD's when they sang 'Buttons', only a bit sexier.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I'm just a fan.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**LOOSENING THEIR BUTTONS**

It was December when **IT** happened. Ah, yes. She remembered it as clearly as if the incident happened yesterday. It happened during Hermione's 7th year: (Yes, Voldemort and Lucuis Malfory are dead, it happened on the 6th year, humor me)

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Lavender were walking down the hall talking to each other, when they noticed that two girls were blocking the way. Pansy and Pavarti were smiling so smugly that Hermione felt a tinge of trepidation shoot in her. Those two was a thorn in the Hermione's side for as long as she remembers. "Excuse me, you're blocking the way."

"What if we don't want to?" sneered Pansy and Pavarti. They both crossed their arms and smirked in such way that would make Draco proud. A vein pulsated in Hermione's heard, as she said in a steely voice, "Move it before I mow you down, P-A-N-S-Y and P-A-V-A-R-T-I." Spelling out their names as if the aforementioned girls were slow of hearing and dumb. The pair of Slytherins scowled and let then pass. As Hermione began to walk through the pair with the other girls in tow, Pansy called out, "Don't you think I don't know who you got the hots for, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E? But sorry to say that he's mine. I won't let him go without a fight."

Hermione stopped walking, her blood ran cold. She slowly turned to a smirking Pansy and with a calm she didn't feel said, "Oh, really? Seems to me that he doesn't consider himself yours, since he doesn't do anything to encourage your so called 'relationship' and I always see you running after him, not the other way around." Luna and the other girls snickered at what Hermione said and Pansy turned a bright shade of red.

"We are going to consider this as a battle, Mudblood." spats Pansy. "There's a talent competition 2 weeks from now. Winner takes all. Losers will not interfere anymore. Deal?" Hermione looked at the other girls, saw them nod and agreed. "How will I know that you will keep your end of the bargain, Slytherin?" Pansy waved her wand and two scrolls containing the agreement and both parties signed the scrolls, with Pavarti, Luna, Lavender, and Ginny signing as witnesses. "I'll see you later, losers." laughs Pansy as she and Pavarti walked the other direction.

_**Later that night:**_

"Oh my God, what have I done? I shouldn't have let her pushed me around like that. I should have known better." wailed Hermione as they settled later in their beds. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Lavender were sharing a room. "Don't worry, everything will work out," soothed Ginny. "We better prepare since we don't have much time." "Yes, but what will we do?" asked Luna. "I know! We can act out how Harry defeated…" trailed off Lavender as the three girls glared at her. "What, it's just an idea."

"Wait, I got an idea!" exclaimed Hermione. "You guys know how to sing and dance?" Receiving a nod from each girl, she pops out her laptop and began to type furiously. "What is that? asks Lavender. "A laptop. Helps me in my research. Ah! Here it is! Watch what the video is doing." Hermione said triumphantly as she placed the laptop in front of the other girls, with the screen playing Pussycat Dolls' video, 'Buttons'.

Luna's, Ginny's and Lavender's mouth dropped open and were stunned. "We are going to do that?" said Ginny, aghast. Luna and Lavender turned bright red and was speechless. "What, don't you also want to show you man how hot you REALLY are?" asked Hermione, wagging a finger in their direction. "We do but this is too much!" cried out Lavender.

"You want to lose and give up your man?" asks Hermione. The trio shook their heads slowly. "Good, since this is from my world, I'll do the choreography. Luna, you're in charge of invitations; Gin, hair and make-up and lastly, Lav, clothes, you're going to make them even sexier that theirs. And we are going to call ourselves G-Girls because we are all gorgeous." The girls began to plan and were up until 2 in the morning.

Since then, Harry and Ron rarely saw the quartet since they spend all the time practicing and they made sure that no one saw what they were doing. On the night before the contest, four unsuspecting guys were given special invitations, telling them to sit in front of the table before the contest, because they will get the best view. Puzzled, the four boys shrugged their shoulders and went to sleep.

_**Day of the contest: **_

Harry and Ron sat in front of their table, same as Draco and Blaise. Theodore Nott was the master of ceremony so he walked in front in a tux and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts' 134th talent show! Before we begin the contest, let us welcome the judges! First judge is Headmaster Dumbledore, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Trelwaney and lastly Prof. Vecter." A round of applause was heard. "Let the show begin!"

The show began with Fred and George's firework show and so on. There were some jugglers, mime, a 7th year Ravenclaw playing the violin. Then it was Pansy and Pavarti's turn. Pavarti was going to play the harp while Pansy was going to sing opera. She nodded to Pavarti, opened her mouth and screeched. Yes, screeched. Because to her, her voice is so beautiful that she doesn't need to practice. What she doesn't know that she has a voice of a bullfrog on a mating season. So all the people in the audience covered their ears and as she reached higher notes, the chandeliers of the room began to tinkle and the windows began to shake. Thankfully she was finished quickly and the duo left, feeling smug that Hermione's group couldn't top that feat (as if).

_**Meanwhile, in the G-Girls' dressing room:**_

"I can't wear this!" cried Hermione. Luna, Gin and Lav were already dressed and she was the last one. "What do you mean you can't wear it, we already discussed this and you were the one who said to make the clothes sexier that those in the moving pictures." said Lav exasperatedly. "I know, but I don't think I have a great figure." mumbled Hermione. Out of all girls she has the skimpiest clothing and she wasn't sure she can carry it out. "Fine," snapped Hermione, "Don't you dare laugh. Wait here." She disappeared in the bathroom and was back after 5 minutes.

"I'm done" said Hermione, struggling with straps of her high heels. "Wow!" chorused the other girls as they took in Hermione's body. She grew up nicely (her body looks like Nicole's from PCD but with C-cup) and the other girls weren't so shabby either. Ginny started to laugh, "Man, those boys wouldn't know what hit them! I mean, who would've thought that Mione was hiding all these," pointing to Mione's body, "underneath it all?" Luna and Lav started to laugh also. All of them were wearing sexy clothes; make up smoky, and their hair has a soft and tousled look.

You're next!" said Madam Pomfrey, rapping the door. The girls quickly donned their cloaks to hide their identity and went to their places. "And now for out last performer, the G-Girls!" crowed Theo as the audience clapped politely, hoping that it wasn't a performance like Pansy's. The lights dimmed as they saw four cloaked girls on stage. And the G-Girls began to sing.

_**(They made the stage look like an Arabian palace)**_

**All:**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**(Poof! The girls were gone from the stage and Lav and Gin were on the Gryffindor table while Luna and Hermione were on the Slytherin table. They took off their cloaks.)**

**Hermione: Are you ready Hogwarts?!  
**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**Ginny: (wearing Carmit's clothes, walks towards Harry)  
**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama) **(skims her hands to her bust down to her booty)**

**(While the other girls slaps their butt)**  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)  
_**(Leaning on Harry and takes his necktie)**_

**Lavender: (wearing Melody's clothes, walks towards Ron)**  
You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

**(All of the girls slowly peeling their top)  
**Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

_**(Leaning on Ron and takes his necktie)**_

**ALL: (Gyrates in time with the music)  
**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**Luna: (wearing Ashley's clothes, walks towards Blaise)  
**You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just **(Grinds down then blew a kiss to a surprised Blaise)**  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

_**(Leaning on Blaise and takes his necktie)**_

**Hermione: (wearing Nicole's clothes, walks towards Draco)  
**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see) **(Shakes her booty in front of Draco)**  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

_**(Leaning on Draco and takes his necktie)**_

**ALL: (doing the bar thing from the music video)  
**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**ALL: (doing the smoke/fire thing from the music video)**

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

**ALL: (went back the stage and doing the chair thing from the music video)**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) **(and the girls struck a sexy pose)**

And they were done! Amidst the hoots and the catcalls, the girls took a bow and stood back as the entire contestants gathered on stage to await the result. "Here is Headmaster for the result of the contest." said Theo. "Good evening fellow judges and students, I congratulate all participants, and you are all winners. In 3rd place, we have Alice Carter with her outstanding violin performance, 100 pts to Ravenclaw; 2nd place, Fred and George Weasley's firework show, 200 Gryffindor. And last but not the least, 400 pts. to… the G-Girls!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"What?! That's not fair! I'm better than them! Why did they win?!" shrieked Pansy. The other judges looked at her then at Dumbledore. Dumbledore coughed and said, "Ms. Parkinson, I believe that you heard right the first time. The G-Girls won and their win is solid. I also heard from the G-Girls that you coerced them into agreeing a bet that winner takes all, is that correct?" "I don't know what you're talking about, Sir." mumbled Pansy. "I see. They also told me that both parties signed a contract. Please give it to me." Said Dumbledore, with his wand raised.

"Here." said Pansy grudgingly as she handed over the contract. Dumbledore scanned the contents and said, "The contract is now is effect." and burned the contract. The G-Girls cheered and went back to their dressing room, surrounded by fans, mainly boys. As soon as they were spotted, they were surrounded by guys who hardly knew they existed before. "Sorry boys, we got to change, don't you mind waiting, don't you?" smirked Mione as they went back inside their dressing room to change.

As she opened the door, the girls got a nice surprise. Harry, Ron, Blaise and Draco were already inside, waiting for them; each with a bouquet of flowers. "Um," was all they can say as they saw the girls wearing their neckties. "For you." As each boy gave the flower to their girls. "Thanks but can you guys get out please, unless you want to see us strip." smirked Lav, getting hers from Ron. Harry and Ron turned red but Blaise and Draco just smirked. "I agree. See you later boys." said Luna as she pushes Blaise towards the door. "See you guys later at dinner."

_**Dinnertime:**_

As soon as the quartet came in the dinning area, shouts broke out as boys from different houses tries to invite them to sit here and there but became silent as Luna sat with Blaise, Lav with Ron, and Gin with Harry and Mione with Draco. They sat together quietly and were very happy.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Hermione woke up to the sound of tapping on her window. She stood up, walked to the window to see Draco waiting below. He saw her and motioned for her to come. Hermione sighed. She took a wrap and her wand then quickly levitated down to Draco.

"Yes, Draco?" asks Mione. Draco took a deep breath and said, "I love you Hermione Granger for a while now. I thought it was just annoyance since you were always a know-it-all and a thorn in my side but as we grew older, I realized that it was just a cover up and that I really like you. Will you go out with me?" Hermione was stunned. As her thoughts processed what Draco said, her mind wandered off to all the times they sniped and bickered and it all boils down to this. As Draco waited nervously, a smile appeared on Hermione's lips as she whispered yes.

Draco sighed in relief and slowly, tentatively leaned his face to hers for what began to be a gentle kiss. As Mione turned her head to get a better angle, Draco deepened the kiss and tangled his hands into her hair. Mione dropped her wand and wrap, letting her hands roam on Draco's back. Draco shuddered and said in a hoarse voice, "Not here. I know a place were we can get more privacy." Hermione nodded as she bent down to get her wrap and wand, giving Draco a nice view of her ass.

Draco bit back a groan as he tries to control his urge to take her then and there. He led Mione to a desolate garden and with a wave of his wand, the place became clean and the walls stood proud with no holes and the place smelt of roses. Draco waved his wand again and out came a bed with rose petals and a bathroom was discreetly placed on the side.

He turned to Hermione, grinning, "Now, where were we?" Hermione launched herself onto Draco and they landed on the bed. They rolled on the bed, kissing each other, tearing each other's clothes in frenzy. Draco landed on top of Hermione, panting, "Hermione, are you sure about this? We can stop if you want to. I'm not going to push you into anything you're not yet sure." His eyes serious, his jaw clenched, sweat glistening on his body. (He's such an über hottie!)

"You know, Draco, I've been waiting for a chance to do this with you." grinned Hermione impishly, her hand sliding down his body down to his cock, her fingers squeezing the velvety tip. Draco groaned as shudders wracked his body, "Gods, Mione that feels good. Payback." With those words, Draco leans down and started to nibble her ear, licking and sucking her neck down to her breasts; his hands squeezing her breasts, turning her nipples into hard nubs.

Mione moaned, arches her back, making Draco suck her nipples with a hungry fervor. Draco kissed the valley of her breasts, her navel and as he started to go down, Mione jerk in surprise. "Draco! Not there!" Draco, stopped, looking up in surprise. "Mione?" "Well, um…" Mione trailed off, "Never mind, go on, you'll find out sooner or later anyway." Draco kissed her and then started again.

Draco slowly surveyed Mione's body and what he saw filled him with pride and anticipation. "I'm going to love you, Mione, like you have never been loved before." His fingers slowly trailed down to her mound and jerked in surprise. There's no hair! He looked up to Hermione in question, her face turning a shade of pink and muttered, "Brazilian wax."

"Brazilian wax?" asked a puzzled Draco. "Mione, I can see your clit. It looks juicy and wet. I wonder what would it taste like?" as he leaned down began to lick her clit. Mione moaned and tried to move, but Draco's hands firmly grasped her hips, making her immobile to his ministrations. As he began to suck her clit, Mione began to feel sensations building, "Dracoooo! I'm going to cum!" As soon as she said this, her orgasm exploded, making her moan Draco's name repeatedly.

"Feels good huh?" asks a smug Draco. Mione, still panting, rolled Draco so she's on top. "My turn." She attacked Draco's neck, licking and sucking his nipples, making him groan. Mione made her way down to his crotch and began to lollipop his cock. "Mione, that feels fucking good." growled Draco; "No more or this will end sooner that it has to be." his hands tangling her bushy hair. His hips began to buck. Mione released his cock with a loud popping sound as her lip was smeared with precum of Draco's cock.

They kissed once, twice. "Mione, are you sure? After this there is no going back." asked Draco as he poised to push his cock into her pussy. "Yes, I love you Draco." Hermione's eyes brimming with love and serious ness. "Gods, I love you too, Hermione." as Draco pushed his cock into her pussy. They both cried out from the sensation. "Mione, you're still a..." Draco trailed off as he anxiously searched Mione's face. Mione smiled softly, wincing a bit. "I'm fine. Just let me get used to it."

Draco slowly caressed Mione's clit with his fingers, slowly building the passion again. She squirmed, making Draco's cock lodge deeper inside her. Draco groaned, "Are you okay, Mione?" "Yes, its' getting ah!" as Draco pulled out and thrust into her sweet spot again. "There, I like that one." Seeing that Mione is okay, Draco, began a ritual as old as time. The bed squeaked and their music was Mione's moans and Draco's growls.

"Mione, you're so fucking tight. Feels so good." growled Draco. "Draco, please, fuck me harder, make me scream!" moans Mione. Draco pulls out of Mione, making her wail at the loss. "On you fours." commanded Draco. Mione obeyed, her insides twitching in anticipation, letting Draco see her glistening and wet clit. Draco moaned at the sight, leaned down and ate Mione's pussy.

"Dracoooooooooooooo!" Mione wailed again as an orgasm tore her body, making her front body drop from sheer pleasure. As her pussy still twitching, a sure sign that her orgasm is not yet over, Draco pulled her hips and slammed his cock into her pussy, making Mione scream his name. "Dracoooooooooooooo!" Draco slammed into her again and again until he felt his orgasm building, he slaps Mione's butt; making her scream, "Draco! I'm coming!" "Me too!" As soon as he said it, Draco thrusts his cock into Mione once, twice, blasting his load into her pussy, milking him for all he's worth.

Draco shuddered, as he felt all of his loneliness and bitterness washed away with Mione's love. The pair kissed once, twice before Draco collapsed on Mione's side, snaking a blanket and throwing it over them. Harsh panting could be heard in the still air, and the smell of their lovemaking still lingered in the air, and heaven help him, Draco could feel himself turning hard again.

"Baby, babe, are you alright?" asks Draco as he cuddled Mione. Hermione looked at him impishly and said,"Yeah, I'm okay. I mean its better than okay. Wow!" Draco smirked arrogantly, his confidence turning on full force. "I DID make you scream, didn't I?" asks Draco as he leaned to kiss her softly on the lips. ""Yeah, that you did." smiled Mione as she draped her leg over his, connecting them.

Draco groaned, "Mione, stop that. It's too soon. And we have to get back to the dorms soon. There's the bathroom over there. We can wash together though." Draco's eyebrows wiggled lasciviously, making Hermione giggle. Draco smiled softly, "You should do that often. It makes you more beautiful." said Draco as he leans over to kiss Mione.

Mione duck Draco's lips and ran to the bathroom, yelling "Last one is the rotten egg!" Draco quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. He quickly skidded into a stop as he saw Hermione in the tub with bubbles and her hair piled on a bun on top of her head, with some curls trailing lazily down her neck. Draco gulped, his groin tightening and his cock hardening at the sight. "Hello there, why don't you come here stranger? The tub's big and you don't want me to be lonesome, don't you?" purred Mione as she beckons Draco with her finger.

Draco quickly stepped into the tub, hoists Mione up and kisses her passionately. Mione, on the other hand, took advantage of Draco's inattention, grasps his cock and began to stroke up and down. Draco hissed, pleasurable sensations wracking his body. "Mione, what are you doing?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "For a smart guy, you sure are dense. It's your turn now. Sit at the edge and enjoy." She kneeled in front of Draco and her mouth engulfed his cock. Draco let out a groan and his hips buck.

Mione smiled and hummed, erotic pleasure running in Draco. She went on and on, licking and sucking Draco's cock like a candy; playing with his balls seemed to do the trick though. "Mione, I'm coming!" And Mione went on until Draco came; his load blasted so hard that some of it dribbled from Mione's mouth down to her breasts. Mione released his cock and slowly caressed her breasts covered with his cum, moaning as she spread it on her body down to her pussy as Draco watched in rabid fascination.

She fingered her pussy with her left hand while her right hand played with her breasts. "Enough!" growled Draco as he replaced Mione's hands with his own. "IS this what you want, bitch?" Mione panted, "Yes, please make me your bitch. Fuck me hard. Make my cunt wet with your cum." Draco lowered himself in the tub and said, "Fuck yourself on me, bitch." Which was exactly what Hermione did, riding Draco, arching her back until both came again. Panting, they slowly separated from each other, kissing and took a shower.

They slowly walked back into the dorms, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Draco kissed Mione as he ushered her back into her room. "I'll see you tomorrow. Can we do everything together from now on?" asks Draco, unwilling to let go of Mione's hand. "Yes, we can. So that Pansy can see that you're mine already." "Here's another mark for her to see." Draco kissed her and left a big hickey on her neck.

_**THE NEXT DAY:**_

Draco was livid. He was late that morning for breakfast and as soon as he came to the dining hall, he saw HIS Mione surrounded by a bunch of losers. He saw red and let out a roar, which effectively scared everyone. Mione jumped and ran to Draco, trying to soothe him. "Don't worry baby, I only love you. We are only talking." Draco glared at the crowd and growled, "She is **MINE**. If I see any of you idiots try to talk to her again, you'd wish you've never been born. Got it?"

The boys quickly dispersed and the pair walked together, taking a seat across the other three pairs; namely, Luna and Blaise, Ron and Lav, Harry and Gin. The other boys took a knowing look at Draco and burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" grumbled Draco as he sat down with Hermione settling on his lap. "That will teach you not to be late, Malfory.' said Blaise, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Seeing Draco's murderous look, Harry quickly explained, "It happened to the three of us boys also. Seeing those girls dance so ahem, wonderfully at the contest, the other boys made fan clubs so we did exactly what you did earlier. But you were late so they thought that Mione was still unclaimed. So you're not alone in this." The boys laughed again. "Humph! They'll rue the day they'll cross me. They don't know what I'm capable of." said Draco leaning in to kiss Mione.

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**GRADUATION DAY: **_

So the 7th years graduated with Mione the valedictorian, Draco the salutatorian and Blaise in third place. After Hermione gave her speech and was walking her way back; when Draco stood up, met her in the middle of the stage and kneeled down.

In a strong yet clear voice, Draco said, "Hermione, you are my light and love of my life. We have been through so much together and I don't think that I can live without you by my side. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" and opened a box to reveal a diamond ring set in turquoise. All present in the ceremony were stunned, there were whispers and gossip that those two were already dating and in a serious relationship but they didn't imagine this.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" cried a grinning Hermione as she watch Draco put the ring in her finger. The crowd cheered and the teachers were smiling. Draco and Hermione were wed after 6 months. At the reception, Luna was the one who caught the bouquet and Blaise the garter. After the reception, the couple went to their honeymoon, a trip around the world, courtesy of Narcissa

After the honeymoon, Mione worked in the Ministry of Magic while Draco deals in the family business. Things went on smoothly until one morning…

Draco woke up to the sound of a person retching. Confused, he reached out to wake Mione but was surprised to find her gone. He quickly ran to the bathroom and saw Mione retching and then upon seeing him fainted. Fear racing in him, he quickly draped a robe on Mione and flooed them to St. Mungo; where he ran inside, carrying Hermione bridal style yelling, "Help! Is there a doctor around?!"

Nurses came to him and took Mione from him, asking "What's wrong?" "I don't know! She was fine when we went to sleep then I woke up to see her retching then she fainted. What's wrong with her?" "Don't worry, Mr. Malfroy, we'll take care of her." said a doctor. They quickly rushed her to a room and examined her. Draco was not allowed to go with them but was told to fill out the forms and contact other relatives, which was what Draco exactly did. As he sat in the waiting area for family, Narcissa was the first to come, then the Zabini couple, the Weasley couple and lat the Potter couple.

"What's wrong with Mione?" They all asked. "I don't know, they haven't told me anything." growled a frustrated Draco. The doctor came out and they all ran to the doctor. "Mr. Malfory? You're wife's okay but…" said the doctor. "But what?" snaps Draco as he waved his wand threateningly, "You better tell me good news or else." the doctor eased his necktie nervously and said, "Your wife is pregnant! Congratulations, Mr. Malfroy!"

_**PRESENT TIME:**_

Arms encircling her enlarged tummy, Draco whispered "What has you smiling, Honey?" Hermione turned and kissed Draco on the lips. "Nothing, just reminiscing a bit." She winced as the pain in her tummy became more prominent and water gushed down her thighs. Draco also felt the wetness and began to panic. "We're home! And you're not supposed to give birth until next week!"

Mione now panting, "Draco, we practiced this before. Get me to St. Mungo's and we are going to be alright." Draco carried her bridal style and flooed them to the hospital, where a now screaming Mione was obviously in pain and was ready to give birth. The staff, which has been alerted of the emergency, quickly rolled Mione into the OR and told her to push. Hermione screamed, "I want Draco here! I won't push until he's here!" Draco, after alerting the others of Mione's giving birth, was quickly ushered into the OR and was told to hold Mione's hand.

"Push!" said the doctor. "You motherfucker Draco, when I'm through with this, I'm going to kill you!! I'm already pushing!" screamed Mione, squeezing Draco's hands. Draco winced at the pain, mentally reminding himself to woo Mione after this. "It's a boy!" crowed the doctor. "Another boy! Another boy! And the last one, a girl!" Hermione smiled tiredly and Draco promptly fainted.

After he woke up, Draco was grinning like the proud papa that he was. The babies were cleaned and were rolled in the babies ward were the anxious relatives were waiting.

The boys got Hermione's hair bur Draco's eyes but the girl got Draco's hair and Hermione's eyes. "Man," said Blaise "Your daughter sure's going to be a hottie when she grows up." Draco scowled at Blaise. "Poor girl though, with a father like Draco and three brothers who needs enemies?"

The others laughed but Draco was amused. "You say that now but when Luna gives birth to a girl, you'll see what I mean." "Hell no, I'll kill anyone who looks at my baby the wrong way, even if they're your sons and you're my bestmate Draco." Draco shrugged his shoulders and said, "See what I mean?" Making the others laugh again.

"I better go and see how Hermione's doing. See you guys later." said Draco as he walked down the hall to his wife's room. _Life is good_, thought Draco.

_**THE END**_


End file.
